Various electronic devices support the installation and execution of software applications configured to perform various functions. For example, the applications can be social networking applications, personalization applications, imaging applications, utility applications, productivity applications, browser applications, games, and/or other types of software applications. Further, various existing distribution platforms, such as the Google Play platform from Google Inc., enable users to download and install applications to electronic devices. With the increasing amount of available applications and the improvement of the operating systems, users can find themselves concurrently executing multiple applications or otherwise utilizing multiple applications during operation of the electronic devices. For example, some operating systems support multitasking whereby users can switch among various applications without having to close and re-launch the applications. Further, various operating systems support copy and paste functionality whereby users can copy certain graphical items and paste the copied graphical items into a desired application interface.
In particular, users wishing to copy a graphical item from one application and paste the copied graphical item into a different application must explicitly copy the graphical item in one application, manually navigate to a second application, and paste the graphical item into the second application. Manual navigation may include the ALT+TAB sequence of Microsoft Windows, use of a task manager to switch to a particular software application, or navigation to and selection of a software application using a mouse, touchscreen, touchpad, or the like. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to enable users of electronic devices to effectively and efficiently navigate between and among applications during copy and paste operation.